marcbrownsarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
D.W.'s Time Trouble
2018 November 30 1998 VHS # 2018 November 30 # Rumor Mill # A Better View for Gordon # Once Bitten # Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper ---- Synopsis by 'Dave' 'Comments by ''Dave', 'sue_ellen_armstrong', 'George4Browne', and'Korra IsBack'.''' ---- In the beginning we see Arthur and D.W. walking to the movies. D.W. complains that she wants to see "''Doll Story 2", ''but her brother told her to see the movie"''Slappy Blackhead's Way Through Journey Through Time", ''he says that Binky told him that... D.W. interrupted him that it is her movie day today. She comments that goes on her own, but Mom & Dad won't let her. She orders Arthur to hurry up. As we all know, ''Doll Story 2 is a parody of Disney’s Toy Story 2. Although, it was the same joke as in the show…. they went to a shorcut around the neighborhood, and headed into the movie, and told his friends that he is going to see that baby movie. D.W. goes on to tell the viewer that she feels unhappy being a little sister. She gives the viewer examples, such as being refused a kitten because Arthur has a dog, Pal. Then, she is given Arthur's old jacket, which D.W. doesn't like. Then, D.W.'s preschool teacher gushes about a fingerpainting that Arthur made. Arthur then cuts D.W. off & the screen goes blank. I don’t basically don’t recall why D.W. said a bad word? Last year, she tests on Vicita, who lives next door from them. Some trivial mess…. After Jane leaves, Nadine appears with a tricycle-like time machine (similar to the bike in the "Slappy Blackhead" movie). She suggests that D.W. goes back in time to make Arthur fall in garbage. But instead, D.W. wants to go back in time to make sure that she was born first. Nadine agrees to this, and the two go back in time. D.W. and Nadine find themselves in the mall's parking lot, where they see David and Jane (dressed up as a cowboy and a princess, respectively) parking their car. D.W. is told not to hide, for David and Jane would not recognize her. But when D.W. and Nadine follow them into the "baby store" at the mall, she is told to hide. D.W. sees the baby store and overhears David and Jane talking to the salesman. They want a little girl who is "partial to pink jumpers and unicorns", but the salesman suggests a boy, who are on sale. The boy the salesman picks out is Arthur, who burps in David's face. The salesman convinces David and Jane to get Arthur, and they take him. Upset with this, D.W. and Nadine go back in time and repeat the process - with one major exception. D.W., disguised as a salesperson, leads David and Jane to a baby version of D.W. surrounded by people. Driving the other people away by saying David and Jane pre-ordered the baby D.W., she successfully convinces her parents to buy the baby. D.W. and Nadine then go forward in time, seeing D.W. being applauded as a "perfect child" given attention and pets. David and Jane say that they do not need another child, since firstborn D.W. is so perfect. Feeling bad for baby Arthur, D.W. goes back to the baby store. She finds baby Arthur and leaves him at the Reads' doorsteps. Firstborn D.W. suggests that David and Jane keep him. The real D.W. and Nadine go forward in time to see how an older D.W. and younger brother Arthur are doing. Older D.W. is teaching Arthur what is good and what is bad, (D.W.'s pets watching are a Cat, pig, monkey, Cockatiel & Pony) giving him cookies as a reward. Later, older D.W. and Arthur go to a "Mary Moo Cow for President" rally, where Arthur suggests going to Doll Story 2. The real D.W. and Nadine think everything is going great - until Arthur throws a tantrum, breaking his glasses in the process. At home, older D.W. is scolded. Arthur then decides that he wants to see Slappy Blackhead, which he calls "Sloopy Bloopy". Older D.W. is forced to comply, and to get him new glasses. The real D.W. and Nadine follow behind on the time machine. Looking at the clock, Arthur says that they are going to miss the movie. Older D.W. decides to take a shortcut, using the same route that the real D.W. was shown in the beginning of the episode. Only this time, older D.W. and Arthur get lost - older D.W. doesn't know the way out. The real D.W. and Nadine watch them, and D.W. states that she doesn't know the way out either. Feeling scared, the real D.W. tells Nadine that they should go back in time and prevent them from taking the "shortcut". Unfortunately, Arthur finds the time machine before D.W., and disappears. Older D.W. then sees the real D.W. and Nadine. D.W. tells her that she is her. Shocked, older D.W. calls for an older version of Nadine. Asked if she knows the way out, the real D.W. says no. Both D.W.s and Nadines call out for help, but to no avail. The real D.W. then decides that she no longer wants to be the oldest. Back in the real D.W.'s room, D.W. is still asleep. The real Arthur finds her and asks if she's okay. D.W. wakes up and is glad to see him. When she says that she's glad that Arthur is not "that broken baby at the baby store", D.W. is told that babies don't come from stores. D.W. realizes that she was having a bad dream. Arthur gives her her toys to comfort her, and D.W. tells him that she's glad that he's her older brother. Arthur then goes back to his room. D.W. then joins Arthur in his bed and the two fall asleep. Well, that's about all I have to say on this for now. I really, really enjoyed the special, and the BSB appearances were so brief they didn't bother me at all. And actually, they did a good job I think. Yay for this special! I hope we get more specials soon! Ok, ok, I really did like this episode too. But two last thoughts... I won't ask why George is now incapable of writing a good song when three seasons ago, he was writing good poetryand I won't ask why the Tough Customers are now playing musical instruments when last year they were stealing them... ;) Doubly awesome to have the special feature Molly! I think Molly was really cool in this episode. She seemed very independent here. She didn't really care about Binky's opinions, even though he is usually a leader of the Tough Customers. Overall I was pleasantly surprised that it didn't suck and remained largely watchable throughout. Thankfully the show was not bogged down in all kinds of Backstreet Boys minutiae. In fact, their cameos seemed really brief. It was nice to see Fern elevated to star status and George used more, but where were Sue Ellen and Brain? The best parts involved the U Stink band, in particular the "Hard Day's Night" parody where Fern, Binky, and Francine have to stop on the sidewalk whilst being pursued. Arthur and Buster's segments weren't particularly entertaining, and sadly, the two main characters they seemed rather pathetic and superannuated as they tried to form their own band. The bits with D.W. and the Tibbles were okay. D.W. in particular seemed a bit shoehorned into the story, but without her Fern couldn't have said her best line, "I can't believe I have my own 'Ferb' card!" Muffy's bits were okay, but not particularly good. The music video parody was only fair -- they could have gone much further in producing Muffy's imaginary video as a lavish production number, a la the music parodies in Spongebob Squarepants. Finally, the Backstreet Boys appeared so little that I hardly even cared that they were in the show. On the basis of first viewing, I give it a solid 6.5 out of 10. The characters looked different somehow, but I can't put my finger on why. There was a lot more movement in the animation. It looked nice. I really liked the little subplot of D.W.'s trading cards. I thought it was awfully funny when Muffy complained about the cards not being "authorized", threatening to sue over the pirated merchandise, and D.W. cheerfully telling Muffy to let her lawyers know about her great deal on cards. :) Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1998, VHS